


if i stay by your side

by songs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, missing moment after episode 70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let go, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i stay by your side

“Ne, Killua.”

 

A grunt, and then: “…You’re still up?”

 

Gon gives a sheepish, whisper of a laugh. “Not tired.”

 

“Ch.” He can practically  _hear_ Killua rolling his eyes. “Not tired, my ass.”

 

“Really,” Gon insists, but it comes out like a yawn. Killua snickers, but Gon doesn’t falter. “I’m serious—I’ve been thinking.”

 

“You’ve been standing upside down for too long, that’s what,” Killua interrupts. There’s a glint in his eyes where the moonlight doesn’t reach. “Sleep, Gon. You need it.”

 

“I need…” Gon starts, then stops, pensive. His spine goes straight along the rock at his back; his gaze flickers between the pale-starred sky and Killua, again. “I need a favor.”

 

Killua gives him a blank, slanted sort of look, and says, “What is it?” in the same voice most people would use to say  _yes._

Gon shifts a bit closer; in the moon-traced darkness, it takes him a little longer than a moment to find the other boy’s hand. Killua’s palm is stiff and swollen within his own.

 

Killua’s voice is very, very small. “…Gon?”

 

 Gon closes his eyes, lets his touch linger over the bandages, before saying:

 

“I want you to shock me. With your lightning.”

 

Killua yanks his hand away in an instant. There’s a bit of hurt in the way he says, “The  _hell_?”

 

“I said I want you to shock me,” Gon repeats, knowing full well he heard the first time. “Is that weird?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Killua manages a shallow breath. “Why would you even ask that? I’d never—”

 

“I said that to myself, too,” Gon murmurs. His eyes have adjusted to the lack of light; he finds Killua’s hand easily this time, and cups it in two of his own. He feels the stillness, save for the tremble, in the other boy, down to his bones. “But I used my Nen on you.”

 

 _It’s only fair if you use yours on me_   _–_ Gon does not say this. Killua knows him to be selfish, but he wonders if he can ever go that far.

 

Killua says nothing. But he seems to soften.

 

“I know you’re strong,” Gon adds. “I knew you could handle it. I trust you all the time to do these things. But…”

 

Killua, firmly, “No matter what you say, I’m not going to shock you.”

 

Gon, sadly, “I know.”

 

He is still holding Killua’s hand; he doesn’t realize this until he catches himself tracing along the inside of his wrist. 

 

“People say,” Gon tells him, at length, “that it takes a lot to be able to turn Nen to lightning at our age. That it hurts.”

 

“Maybe,” Killua says, noncommittally.

 

“When your hands heal, shock me,” Gon repeats, although by now he knows better. “That way, I’ll be different.”

 

“…Different?”

 

“Different from the other people who did bad things to you.”

 

Killua’s laugh comes out sharp and low; Gon feels him bend his fingers along his pulse, the hold soft, but lingering.

 

“You’re already different,” Killua says. It might be a trick of the island-moonlight, but the skin below his eyes goes pink.

 

 _Really_? Gon almost says. But he doesn’t. Instead, he leans in a bit closer, until their shoulders touch. Killua’s skin is hot against his own.

  

“Is this weird?” Gon whispers.

 

“…Idiot,” is the only response he gets, but Killua does not move.

 

Gon doesn’t, either.

 


End file.
